


Coffee Shop

by redscarlettk



Series: revamp of old drabbles [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059week, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscarlettk/pseuds/redscarlettk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera is the rebel on highschool. Yamamoto is the jock. One rainy day, Yamamoto discovers the silver haired teen's secret: He works on a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain & Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a proper name and the file is named like that so...
> 
> Alternative Universe with no mafia, where Gokudera grew up with a loving mother and slightly grouchy father (aka self indulgent fluff).
> 
> Made for the 8059week from that one time. Never actually publish it. (I told you I was self conscious...) Half-finished (meaning I don't know what else to do from here, following the themes of the week)

The sky was suddenly covered by clouds when he reached the main road, but Yamamoto didn't mind. He thought he might finish his jog in time and get to his house before the rain start pouring.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Rain began to drizzle, making the people around him walk faster, trying to step out from the cold. He didn't mind again, thinking he could beat the storm and get home before things got heavier.  
  
He was wrong again.  
  
When a loud thunder was heard from above, making a couple of car alarms to go off, he decided the best was to take refugee on a store. The closest one was a small café that had been forever there. He didn't like coffee, so this place was new for him.  
  
A thunder decided to roar the moment he opened the door, making his entrance go unnoticed by the customers inside, who were mainly old people.  
  
He sighed contently when stepped in, the warmth of the inside greeting him. Yamamoto ruffled his hair, hoping that with this, water would stop dripping down his face.  
  
The place was nice, a couple of tables with a pair of chairs each and a bar with some stools, which were completely empty. The painting of a shore on the faroff wall looked beautiful but he didn't had much time to admire it. Not when a soft chuckle caught his attention.  
  
He turned to look at the source and couldn't help but stare incredously. Gokudera Hayato, the rebel from high school, was standing by a table with an old couple. wearing a barista apron, and smiling with them.  
  
Maybe it was the shock of seeing him without his usual scowl, or maybe because he had never actually seen him having an actual conversation with anyone. Maybe because all the times he had tried to approach the guy he had been ignored and once punched in the jaw, but looking at him, this casual and off guard, made Yamamoto think he was invading something personal. Something he wasn't allowed to see. He wanted to give him his space.  
  
So that was what he did. He turned away and ran the remaining distance to his house. He skidded a couple of times, loosing his balance and almost falling to the wet pavement, but he didn't stop. Not until he was behind the front door of his home, soaking, out of breath and with the image of the smiling guy he had had a crush for 5 months, engraved on his mind.


	2. After school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC? Perhaps, but this is a completely different AU.

The next day, Yamamoto had casually apporached his silver haired crush on school and asked him about the café. He now sported a black eye while Gokudera was suspened for the rest of the week.  
  
That afternoon, Yamamoto was excused from practice until the swelling goes down. On his way home, he wouldn't stop chastising himself for being so casual about it, Of course Gokudera would get angry. No one knew about that job and he obviously preferred it that way.  
  
He had never seen the silver haired teen so relaxed; at school he was always on edge, glaring and scowling at everyone that walked near him. Maybe that was what caught Yamamoto's attention. It had began with a challenge, his 'everyone's friend' nature being tested with this teen. Then, it grew to curiosity, noticing small traits and habits that seem intersting, Gokudera's interests in the paranormal, his love for classical music, the fact that he was the smartest student in their year and probably of the whole school. And when he least expected it, Yamamoto had developed major crush on him. And after finding this coffee shop and seeing that smile on his face, Yamamoto was sure he had fallen hard.  
  
He knew he shouldn't meddle with this side of his crush. Still, Yamamoto felt guilty for approaching him that way on the wrong place. So what was the best solution for this misunderstanding? Going to that coffee shop and apologizing properly.  
  
Plus, he got to see Gokudera in that cute barista uniform again.  
  
On his way home, Yamamoto stopped on the café, The confidence he'd felt as he walked here had faded when he didn't found the teen. But his curiosity had piqued once again when a petite woman approaced him with a concerned expression.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened to you?"  
  
Yamamoto knew he was gaping, but honestly, he had never expected to meet such a beautiful lady. And what made her so beautiful? The resemblance to his classmate. He had lost the ability to talk, stuttering something incoherent that made the lady give him a confused smile.  
  
"Mamma, I think we've run out of..." Their moment was interrupted by a familiar voice as Gokudera, who was looking at the notebook in hand, stopped abruptly and looked at them. His eyes turned stern as he focused on him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was low, as if he didn't want to make a scene in here.  
  
"Oh! So you're friends?"  
  
After several minutes of Yamamoto cheerfully saying that yes, they were friends, while Gokudera tried to deny it between gritted teeth and an urge for his mother to leave them, she finally decided walked away, Yamamoto waving at her with a bright smile before he felt the silver haired teen glare, making the back of his neck tingle not in a nice way.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked again, slowly and with all the contained anger he could muster.  
  
Yamamoto raised his hands, his palms facing Gokudera in an appeasing manner. "I wanted to apologize for today, it was wrong of me to approach you on that way. So... I'm sorry..." he finished lamely, moving a hand to scratch the back of his neck idly.  
  
Gokudera regarded him for a second, the cold glare was gone and instead was a contemplative look, as if testing him. After a couple of seconds that felt like an eterninty, Gokudera seemed to reach a conclusion.  
  
"Fine. I'm uhm.. sorry, I hit you." He blushed slightly, which made Yamamoto's heart skip a beat. "But you should really go," he finished quickly with a glare before he began pushing him to the door.  
  
However, Gokudera's attempt to kick Yamamoto out of the shop was stopped as a couple of senior ladies entered and smiled in glee as they saw him.  
  
"Ahh, Haya-kun! It's nice to see you! And who is this handsome guy?" They both looked at Yamamoto with interest, which made him a little bit nervous.  
  
"Oh, is him that friend of yours you're always talking about? That baseball player?" Asked the second one, a delighted smile on his face as she stepped closer to him, inspecting his face. "Oh dear, what happened to your face?"  
  
Yamamoto turned around in confusion, hoping that Gokudera would give him an answer but when he saw the dark blush on his face and how he avoided his eyes, he felt himself blush as hope rised on his chest.


	3. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last piece.

That afternoon, Gokudera end up pushing Yamamoto out of the shop, blushing madly as he stuttered something about how Yamamoto needed to go because of baseball. He thought he heard some disappointed voices but his mind was confused with what he had just heard. 'Oh, is him that friend of yours you're always talking about?'  
  
He was left in daze, standing out of the shop and looking through the window how Gokudera smiled politely at the grannies and laughed awkwardly before guiding them to their table. Before walking away, he looked once more at Yamamoto and glared at him but this time, Yamamoto saw the real meaning of it, how he was trying to hide his blush and how his eyes weren't that cold.  
  
The next day, Yamamoto decided to visit the coffee shop again. He had excused himself from practicing, saying that his eye was still bothering him.  
  
He took his time to arrive to the café and when he did, he smiled playfully at what he saw inside. He entered the shop, making Gokudera look up in disbelief. He excused himself from the senior ladies from yesterday and walked briskly at him.  
  
"What do you want now?" Gokudera whispered harsly, a shade of pink already setting on his cheeks.  
  
Yamamoto grinned playfully, making Gokudera's blush to deepen as he tried to scowl back.  
  
"Maa, I just came to visit my friend at his job~" Throwing an arm over his shoulders and pulling him close, Yamamoto made sure to speak loud enough so everyone heard him.  
  
Gokudera tried to pull away, panic rising on his voice. "I-idiot! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Oh, it's that handsome boy from yesterday!" Gokudera froze when he finally catched up on Yamamoto's plan. The teen went still for a couple of heartbeats before he began shivering in Yamamoto's arms.  
  
"Gokudera?"  
  
Then he heard it, a soft chuckle that began to increase in volume until said teen was laughing. Yamamoto was shocked, he had never heard him laugh and the sound gave him chills.  
  
Gokudera used this moment to release himself and straighten up, his arm holding his stomach as if laughing so much hurt. His free hand descened harshly on Yamamoto's shoulder, making him flinch slightly.  
  
"It's nice that you finally got free time! Nee, Yamamochan?"  
  
Yamamoto just stared at Gokudera. Whatever plan he had when he stepped inside the shop was thrown away when his long time crush had gone along with his idea.  
  
He was brought off his shocked state when he felt the hand on his shoulder pat him roughly.  
  
"Why don't you grab a seat and I'll bring you a coffee?" His voice had a forced cheery tone that made Yamamoto think again what was the reason he done this in first place.  
  
Gokudera practically dragged him to an empty table and pushed him down on the seat. He wondered again why he was doing all of this but when he stared at the retreating back of the grumpy barista making his way to the kitchen, he grinned mischieviously. 'Ah yeah, that uniform.'  
  
He heard a cheery sigh that made him turn around.  
  
"Young men, always rowdy. Remember, Akichan? Our husbands were like that too."  
  
"They weren't as handsome as them, Suuchan." Aki replied, looking at Yamamoto with a dreamy smile.  
  
Yamamoto laughed softly, starting to relax. At least he wasn't kicked out this time.  
  
"Yamamoto-kun, right? We've been so excited to meet you. Haya-chan is always telling us about your games."  
  
"Really?" Yamamoto was taken aback. Gokudera was the person he least expected to be there. Sure, he had dreamt about that idea, but it always seemed so crazy.  
  
"He said you were a really good batter, but your pitches were unstoppable!" Aki said with an excited smile.  
  
This piqued Yamamoto's interest. "Oh, you sound like you know about baseball, Aki-san?"  
  
As it turned out, Aki was a big fan of baseball and in her young days, she even attended a couple of official games in Tokyo's stadium.  
  
She was a nice lady and Yamamoto used her as an excuse to visit the coffee shop daily. He even ended up liking the flavour of coffee, after his upsetting experience with his first cup. It was so bitter that he could've sworn that Gokudera had purposely made it like that in revenge of comming to the shop again.  
  
As the first week went by, Yamamoto used the small opportunites to talk with Gokudera, and as always he was ignored and pushed away, this time in a more polite manner.  
  
On his second week, when Suu was finally tired of hearing about baseball, she asked Yamamoto about his other interests.  
  
"I don't think I have any other interests, baseball is the only thing I'm focused on." He said, trying not to let his eyes wander for Gokudera, as they usually did when he was around.  
  
"Oh, but Hayachan said that you were good in home economics."  
  
Yamamoto blinked a couple of times. He was sure Gokudera wasn't in that class with him. As Aki and Suu began discussing how important it was for a man to know how to cook, Yamamoto zoned out, losing himself in his thoughts. He finally turned his head to look at his silver haired crush and saw him serving another table. He was nodding politely, an easy smile on his face as he wrote down the customer's order.  
  
Not many people knew about his cooking abilities. Could it be that Gokudera was also interested in him?  
  
Gokudera must've felt that he was being watched because he turned to look at Yamamoto with a confused look before realizing what he was doing and glaring at him.  
  
A couple of days had passed and a sudden storm had hit the town again. Yamamoto was on the coffee shop when the rain began to pour down. He and Gokudera had helped the elderly customers to get inside a taxi they've called for them.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping us close, Takeshi-kun. Do you want me to call a taxi for you too?" Lavina, Gokudera's mom and owner of the coffee shop, asked him in her melodic voice.  
  
"It's ok, Gokudera-san. I can call my father for a ride."  
  
"Tch, you should just walk home." Gokudera replied with a side glare.  
  
Yamamoto laughed lightly. Gokudera was more casual with him lately. He didn't try to kick him out anymore and he even dropped the forced politeness that gave him shivers. Now they even had small conversations at school.  
  
"Tesoro, don't be mean to your friend." Lavina scolded softly, caressing her son's cheek before walking inside the shop and into their house.  
  
Gokudera just rolled his eyes and walke inside the coffee shop, knowing that Yamamoto would follow him.  
  
But instead of following him to the kitchen/home's entrance, Yamamoto stayed behind on the empty coffee shop.  
  
He had never had a chance to do so, and now that he could, he wanted to take a closer look at the painting on the far off wall. Even for just a moment.  
  
"Yamamoto?" It didn't took long for Gokudera to notice his absence and had gone back to the shop to look for him. This made Yamamoto's chest fill with warmth.  
  
"I'm here," he said, his eyes never leaving the painting. He sat down on a chair facing the wall. The scene before him made him calm.  
  
He felt Gokudera walk closer and sit down on the chair beside him.  
  
"My mom did that painting when I was little," he said softly. Yamamoto could hear the pride on his voice. Gokudera loved his mother with all his heart and always did his best to be a good son. And, by his standards, being a good son didn't include socializing with people.  
  
"It's really beautiful. My mother always loved the beach," Yamamoto whispered back, a sad smile forming on his lips.  
  
He felt Gokudera's eyes on him and he knew that he was smart enough to understand the meaning of his words. He didn't ask anything and they were both quiet, soaking in the prescence of each other.  
  
"My dad never liked it. Said that the sand was annoying, but when mom made this painting, he end up liking it, just a bit. She says that is a proof of how much he loved us."  
  
It was Yamamoto's turn to look at Gokudera. He was now staring at the painting, his lips tight.  
  
At that moment, he felt a connection with him, a new sort of bond between them. So when Gokudera finally turned to look at him and offered a loopsided smile, Yamamoto didn't hesitated to lean closer. He felt a flutter on his stomach when the barista leaning down too, their lips meeting halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> I need fluff to live.


End file.
